Hielo y fuego
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: El capitulo "Fuego y hielo" de Eclipse desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen... One Shoot, regalo para Electrica Black Cullen.


**Niñas este capi es el equivalente al capi Fuego y Hielo del libro Eclipse pero desde la perspectiva de Edward, lo hice a pedido de _Eléctrica Black Cullen_ por su cumpleaños... vean más abajo y les explicaré algo. Besos y espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Hielo y Fuego….**

**

* * *

**

Sin duda alguna la fuerza de la naturaleza se había vuelto en mi contra, no solo no bastaba con el frío que mi cuerpo emitía dada mi condición, sino que también ahora la tormenta de nieve agitaba la tienda de manera amenazante, el viento silbaba entre los picos de las montañas y el frío entumecía a mi Bella que no hacía más que sacudirse en su bolsa de dormir ante mi mirada impotente.

Últimamente nada estaba a mi favor, todo estaba en contra y debía luchar contra esas situaciones como un naufrago dando manotazos contra la corriente, sin ir más lejos y lo que más me tenía fuera de mis casillas era el inminente ataque del perseguidor de Bella y su ejército de neófitos, no saber quién podía estar detrás de ello era lo más frustrante, era como pelear contra un muñeco de trapo y eso me hacía sentir como si me estuviera cruzando de brazos y esperar que quien se escondía dentro del muñeco de trapo rasgara la tela para dejarse ver y atacar. Impotencia, ira y desolación era lo que bullía dentro mío… y para colmo de males tenía que digerir la presencia del chucho y sus estúpidos pensamientos… siempre dirigidos a ella, siempre a ella…

—¿Qu-ué hooora es? — preguntó mi Bella con vos entrecortada, el frío embargaba su cuerpo haciendo tiritar cada uno de sus músculos, se me rompió el alma al oírla… podía sentir desde hace horas, cuando la noche llegó a nosotros, como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las condiciones climáticas y si ella me lo hubiese permitido y si su vida no estuviese en peligro, ya la hubiese tomado entre mis brazos para llevarla a un sitio más apropiado para pasar la noche, lejos del peligro, lejos de la tormenta y de todo… lejos de él…

—Las dos — contesté desde mi lugar, en medio de la oscuridad de la tienda podía ver el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj cual su fueran horas, nunca el tiempo me pareció tan lento… y eso que la noche apenas comenzaba. Hubiese sido capaz en ese momento de vender mi alma, si es que la tenía, al mismísimo diablo para poder volver a ser humano y resguardar con mi cuerpo caliente el entumecido y frío cuerpo de mi Bella… sin embargo estaba allí, alejado lo más que podía de ella para no empeorar la situación, inútil, sin poder hacer nada más que verla sufrir.

—Quizá...

—No, estoy bbbien, la werdad. No qqquiero salir ffuera.

Cerré mis manos en puños por la frustración, a demás de que no podía hacer nada ella misma, obstinada como era, no me había dejado hacer nada. Innumerables veces le ofrecí salir de la tienda y correr al bosque para cobijarnos allí en vez de estar a los pies de la montaña… era un riesgo sí, pero lo correría ciegamente si eso me garantizaba que ella iba a estar bien, innumerables veces ella lo había rechazado.

"_No seas estúpido Edward, déjame ayudar… déjame hacer algo" _la entrometida mente de Jacob llegaba hasta mí, la ignoré totalmente…

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? — inquirí casi desesperadamente, la vi negar con la cabeza entre espasmos de su cuerpo y no pude evitar suspirar,

"_Maldición Edward… te gusta hacerla sufrir ¿no?" _Jacob aulló con frustración en medio de la noche en concordancia con sus pensamientos, ¡Por supuesto que odiaba verla sufrir! ¡Por supuesto que sabía que desde que la había conocido ella había pasado de drama en drama! ¿Pero qué podía hacer?... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarla?... no, por supuesto que no, era claro que nosotros dos separados no funcionábamos bien y a no ser que ella misma me lo pidiera, no me volvería a alejar.

—Vwete dee aquí —le ordenó Bella a su amigo por enésima vez en la noche,

—Sólo está preocupado por ti —le expliqué sinceramente — Se encuentra bien. Su cuerpo está preparado para soportar esto._

"_Ciertamente idiota, la única que está sufriendo aquí es ella" _los pensamientos del licántropo llegaron hasta mí luego de mis palabras,

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e_ nuevamente mi Bella intentaba decir algo mientras el filoso y entumecedor frío se lo impedía, maldición! Crispé mis manos en garras y quise arrancarme la cabeza allí mismo al ser tan inservible, al menos si hubiese estado más concentrado en el bienestar físico de Bella en vez de centrarme en los posibles ataques de Victoria y la amenaza de los neófitos. De esa manera hubiese sabido las necesidades de mi ángel y me hubiese permitido llevar una manta extra, diez de ser posible… ahora ella estaba sufriendo.

Apreté la mandíbula conteniendo mi frenético impulso de levantarme del lugar y tomarla en vilo y escapar de allí hacia lugares más cálidos, su corazón golpeteaba furioso en su pecho en un intento desesperado de bombear sangre y calentar sus miembros entumecidos, su respiración parecía hacer eco en mi oído mientras ella trataba de atrapar oxigeno para el arrebatado trabajo de su corazón.

"_¿No te das cuenta que es peor? La estás haciendo sufrir inútilmente!" _pensó Jacob en combinación con un aullido lamentoso

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — gruñí tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque fallando por mucho—. ¿Que la saque con la que está cayendo? No sé en qué puedes ser tú útil. ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente o lo que sea?

— Estoy bbbieenn — se lamentó Bella tratando de alivianar las cosas como siempre, un gruñido de frustración salió de mi pecho mientras que Jacob también se quejaba por el intento de autosuficiencia de su amiga, claro que él solo quería lo mejor para ella… claro que la amaba, no al límite como lo hacía yo, no con la misma intensidad, pero la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, por eso cuando una imagen en particular que se reflejaba en sus pensamientos llegaba a mi mente hice caso omiso a la sacudida que pareció tener mi corazón muerto, debía admitir que ya lo veía venir, un intento por su parte para su cercanía con Bella… un acto irracional y totalmente egoísta por su parte ya que arriesgó utilizar la excusa del frío insoportable de mi Bella para satisfacer su fantasía, su deseo… ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito perro rastrero! ¡Recogiendo las migajas que pudiera obtener para mantenerse a lado de ella y utilizarlo en mi contra! ¡Frente a mi propia cara!

"_Déjame… déjame hacerla entrar en calor, sabes que soy lo único que esta a tu alcance, sabes que me necesita…" _pensó luego el descarado acompañado con un aullido, en un microsegundo ya estaba en su forma humana,

— Eso apenas va a servir de nada — mascullé de mala gana, de alguna manera me avergonzaba no poder hacer por ella lo que él si podía hacer — y es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida — añadí en voz más alta.

— Mejor que cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido a ti, seguro — repuso él—. "¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente?" — Citó entre protestas—. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un San Bernardo?

Inmediatamente luego de sus palabras abrió la carpa decidido a hacer lo que tanto ansiaba. Solo por ella… ella y solo ella era la razón por la que me contuve a saltar derecho a su cuello y él sabía muy bien, el maldito sabía muy bien que estaba acudiendo a todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo. ¿Pero quién era yo para negarle el único recurso a mi Bella para que su cuerpo no entrara en hipotermia? ¿Quién diablos era yo si lo único importante para mí era ella, mi amor, mi dulce Bella?

— Esto no me gusta nada — mascullé mientras él volvía a cerrar la cremallera de la entrada luego de que Bella se agitase de manera violenta al haber recibido la corriente de aire en ese segundo, él traía el anorak que Bella debía utilizar a la mañana, pero supe que no era eso lo que quería utilizar para darle calor — Limítate a darle el abrigo y sal de aquí_ gruñí consciente de la cercanía cada vez más estrecha. Sabía, por los pensamientos que captaba, que Carlisle y los demás estaban en el claro cerca de casa, en su mayor tiempo entrenando y alertas a la aparición de los neófitos, Alice había previsto su aparición para el mediodía del otro día así que aún tenían unas horas más de entrenamiento a cargo de Jassper, los lobos estaban con ellos. Así que me resigné a dejar tocar a mi tesoro por las manos sucias de Jacob, si me oponía Carlisle estaba muy lejos de nosotros y el cuerpo de Bella corría inminentemente hacia una hipotermia cruel… la estaba protegiendo de un peligro y no quería ser responsable de exponerla a otro por mis celos pasionales.

Bella escrutó con sus ojos medio abiertos haciendo un esfuerzo por sobre su entumecimiento y cansancio y trató de hablar nuevamente sin logro alguno,

— El anorak es para mañana, ahora tiene demasiado frío para que pueda calentarse por sí misma. Está helada — se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella—. Dijiste que ella necesitaba un lugar más caliente y aquí estoy yo — mofándose abrió los brazos abarcando casi toda la tienda… idiota.

— Jjjjaakkee, ttteee vas a cccoonnggelar — trató de protestar inútilmente mi Bella

— Lo dudo mucho — contestó él alegremente—. He conseguido alcanzar casi cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. Te voy a tener sudando en un pispas._

¡Que Dios me salve maldito chucho de ponerte una mano encima si te atreves a tocarla porque no vas a salir airoso de esta! , un gruñido de advertencia resonó en mi pecho mientras lo amenazaba inútilmente en mi mente.

En un valiente acto suicida, Jacob se atrevió a abrir la cremallera de la bolsa de dormir de Bella con intensiones de meterse dentro… mi mano viajó hasta su hombro tan rápido como mis pensamientos, lo sujeté y apreté su hombro en advertencia. ¿Quería calentarla? ¿Quería ser su estufa humana? Bien… pero fuera de la bolsa de dormir, mis dientes chasquearon cuando lo sentí tensarse,

— Quítame las manos de encima — gruñó entre dientes… _"¿quieres que me convierta aquí y ahora?"_ pensó,

— Pues quítaselas tú a ella — respondí con odio contenido,

— Nnnnooo luuuchennnn — suplicó Bella mientras otro estremecimiento la sacudía,

— Estoy seguro de que ella te agradecerá esto cuando los dedos se le pongan negros y se le caigan— repuso el perro bruscamente, miré a mi Bella que se escondía pálida bajo la bolsa de dormir, sus ojeras, sus labios azulados y su extrema palidez me empujaron a sacar la mano del hombro de su amigo y volver a mi rincón. Estaba claro que yo solo aletargaba la llegada de la solución para ella, porque aunque no lo quería admitir… mi única solución era Jacob.

— Cuida lo que haces — advertí resignado, él rió entre dientes admirando mi inseguridad…

— Hazme un sitio, Bella — pidió abriendo más la cremallera, mi Bella reaccionó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las intenciones del chucho y protestó de manera entrecortada negándose a su ayuda

— No seas estúpida — repuso, exasperado—. ¿Es que quieres dejar de tener diez dedos?_

La terquedad de mi Bella sumada a mis protestas estaba acabando con la paciencia del chucho, si no hubiese sido que lo necesitaba, que Bella lo necesitaba en serio, yo mismo lo hubiese tirado fuera de la carpa para que no atentar contra su paciencia… idiota.

Tuve que cerrar con fuerza mi mandíbula tratando de empujar mis instintos más básicos de asesinato y destrucción cuando él se adentró en la bolsa de dormir jalando la cremallera detrás de él a la fuerza, su cuerpo y el de Bella están estrechamente comprimidos dentro de la tela.

Pero ella dejó de protestar al momento de entrar en contacto con el calor que el chucho despedía, desde lo más profundo de su garganta un gemido silencioso de satisfacción me decía que ella estaba mejor… que iba a estar bien. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó como si hubiese sido un manojo de músculos tensionados a la par de los de ella mientras sufría en esa bolsa de dormir segundos antes.

— Ay, Bella, me estás congelando — murmuró sarcásticamente el perro, a lo que Bella tartamudeó un "Lo siento" entrecortado,

— Intenta relajarte — le sugirió al oído mientras otro estremecimiento la atravesaba con violencia—. Te caldearás en un minuto. Aunque claro, te calentarías mucho antes si te quitaras la ropa._

¡¿Qué?...

Protesté con un gruñido profundo,

"_Oh… que lastima… me hubiese gustado"_… pensó

¡Maldito estúpido!

— Era sólo un hecho constatable — se defendió el idiota— Cuestión de mera supervivencia, nada más._

— Ca-calla ya, Ja-jakee — repuso mi Bella enfadada—. Nnnnadie nnnnecesssita to-todos los de-dedddos.

Hubiese sido gracioso en otro momento y en otro lugar, justamente ella necesitaba todos los dedos, a falta de equilibrio no debía dejar a mi ángel más desafortunada…

— No te preocupes por el chupasangre — sugirió Jacob con satisfacción— Únicamente está celoso.

Obvio, por supuesto… jodidamente celoso!

— Claro que lo estoy — intervine acudiendo a mi poca tranquilidad —No tienes la más ligera idea de cuánto desearía hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella, chucho._

Admitir mi debilidad y exponer mi deseo era lo de menos, cuando el dolor que sentía en el pecho al verla envuelta en sus brazos era lo que realmente me mataba…

— Así son las cosas en la vida — comentó él en tono ligero aunque luego se tornó amargo— Al menos sabes que ella querría que fueras tú.

— Cierto —admití con un ligero alivio. El silencio abarcó los minutos siguientes y la tensión se aminoró dentro, allí… dentro de la carpa, en cierta parte porque yo comprobaba, más allá de mis protestas y celos, que él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo. Ella estaba respirando más normalmente y su corazón había bajado sus pulsaciones, latiendo más tranquilo… más apaciguado y agradeciendo la medicina que se le otorgó.

"_¿Ves?... ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo aprovecharme de su debilidad?... ¿no me crees con un poco de nobleza al menos?"_ preguntó Jacob en su mente… pude haberle contestado, pude haberle dado la razón y pedir disculpas incluso, pero no debía… no debía perturbar a Bella ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos… y tal vez tampoco estaba preparado para ceder.

— Ya — exclamó Jacob con autosuficiencia—. ¿Te sientes mejor?_ Mi Bella afirmó su pregunta con claridad, supe que había valido la pena el dolor en mi pecho… ella estaba bien.

— Todavía tienes los labios azules — reflexionó Jacob—. ¿Quieres que te los caliente también? Sólo tienes que pedirlo_

Suspiré resignado… aún bromeando él exponía sus deseos.

— Compórtate — susurró mi Bella regañándolo. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y movió su cabeza hasta que su mejilla quedó en contacto con el pecho desnudo de Jacob, arrugué el entrecejo recordando las tantas noches en su habitación mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho de igual manera, yo tarareando su nana… yo acariciando su cabello… besándola… yo amándola… adorándola y cuidándola reverencialmente como lo que ella era, la parte más preciada de mí mismo, mi vida…

"_Supongo… que la tienes así en tus brazos cada noche ¿verdad?"_ Miré a Jacob de pronto… solo veía su nuca y por más que quise encontrarle el sentido de sus pensamientos, no había podido deducir nada ¿por qué quería saber? ¿Por qué se auto flagelaba? ¿Qué ganaba con saber?

"_Lo he visto… tu le cantas, muy sentimental de tu parte, tú está cada noche con ella. Lo sé… siento tu voz a kilómetros de distancia cuando recorro Forks buscando a la chupasangre esa…_" pensó mientras Bella se reflejaba en su mente respirando serenamente sobre su piel con los ojos cerrados "_siento tu hedor repelente mientras tú estás con ella mientras yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que despejar el área… eres un suertudo ¿lo sabes? Un maldito suertudo, solo llegaste antes que yo ¿sabes?... simplemente eso, la tienes fascinada… solo eso." _ Sus pensamientos auto convincentes me deban ganas de reír, pero sus afirmaciones inciertas estaban más allá de la verdad, aquella que él se negaba a ver. Bella no estaba fascinada conmigo, Bella me hubiese amado aún después de conocerlo a él, yo no era una fascinación yo era el maldito afortunado al que ella amaba y por el que era capaz hasta de perder su alma. Pero él por su puesto no sabía eso…

— ¿Jake? — Musitó Bella medio dormida, —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estoy de broma ni nada parecido. Es sólo curiosidad, nada más —

— Claro — rió él al recordar un episodio en la cocina de la casa de mi Bella una vez que él le había dicho las mismas palabras.

— ¿Por qué tienes más pelo que los demás? No me contestes si te parece una grosería — … valla pregunta, él lo pensó por un instante y a pesar de lo que Bella creía, le encontró la gracia…

_Porque mi pelo es mas largo_ contestó divertido, sacudió su cabeza como si su cabello pudiera parecerse al de los modelos que promocionan las marcas de shampoo´s que aparecen en la televisión, pero Bella dejó en claro que no se le parecía ni de cerca,

—Ah... ¿Por qué no te lo cortas? ¿Te gusta ir lleno de greñas?_ mi Bella… quería aplaudir y vitorear al mejor estilo Emmett, pero solo me limité a reír. Jacob parecía desconcertado… no se esperaba esas palabras de Bella porque en realidad esperaba, el muy entusiasta y esperanzado Jacob que a mi Bella le gustara sus fachas. Una muy particular imagen apareció en su mente… Bella mirándolo como si fuera su sol, acariciándole los cabellos largos al viento…

— Lo siento — murmuró sofocando un bostezo — No pretendía ser indiscreta. No tienes por qué contestarme_

— Bah, él te lo va a contar de todos modos, así que mejor te lo digo yo... Me estaba dejando crecer el pelo porque... me parecía que a ti te gustaba más largo._ el chucho realmente tenía esperanzas

— Oh — me sentí incómoda—. Esto... yo... me gusta de las dos maneras, Jake. No tienes por qué molestarte._ Se disculpó mi Bella casi al borde de sus sueños,

— De todas formas ha venido muy bien esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso_ dijo Jacob aparentando indiferencia,

— Eso está bien, cielo, duerme — susurró él, en su mente luchaba contra la tentación de acariciar su cabello conciente de que estaba yo allí, atrás de él…

"_Duerme pequeña… esta vez cuidaré de ti…" _

Los pensamientos de Jacob se entremezclaron con otro que estaba llegando, mis sentidos se alertaron en seguida pero me tranquilicé al instante cuando el efluvio y los pensamientos de Seth llegaron a mí, al parecer todo seguía normal… en su mente jovial revoloteaban las imágenes de mis hermanos entrenando y los lobos echados en el suelo observando.

— Seth está aquí — informé con un hilo de voz; mi Bella estaba por caer en un sueño reparador y no quería perturbar su momento de tranquilidad con las noticias…

— Perfecto. Ahora ya puedes estar al tanto de lo que pasa mientras yo cuido a tu novia por ti._ murmuró en el momento justo en que Alice hacía una voltereta en el aire en la mente de Seth.

_ Déjalo ya — musitó entre dientes Bella, su sueño llegaba y con él el silencio.

Eché un vistazo fuera hacia la mente de Seth y vi que repasaba los movimientos que había logrado captar, estaba echado bajo un gran abeto con su cabeza entre las patas meditabundo y ausente, al mismo tiempo que captaba cada pequeño ruido alrededor causado por la agitación del aire por el viento y la nieve. La noche recién comenzaba y me esperaban largas horas viendo como mi Bella era acaparada por su amigo… por esa persona que a un metro mío era mi más ferviente enemigo, porque osaba con arrancarle la vida a mi corazón… mi Bella.

Entonces una imagen llegó a mi cabeza, a mi retorcido, cansado y morboso cerebro… una imagen que Jacob descaradamente me mostraba. Su mano escabulléndose por debajo de la ropa de Bella, entrando en contacto con la fina y delicada piel de mi Bella, mi ángel… el lobo acechando a la oveja que dormía en sus brazos ¡Maldito!... sus sucias manos recorriendo su plano vientre hasta llegar a la orilla de su sostén, su maldito dedo pulgar acariciando uno de sus montículos… ¡Mis montículos! ¡Mi Bella! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Por favor! — Mascullé dolorosamente—. ¡Si no te importa...!

_Deja de fantasear con mi futura esposa… deja de manosearla aún en tus pensamientos._

— ¿Qué? — farfulló él fingiendo sorpresa,

— ¿No crees que deberías intentar controlar tus pensamientos? — murmuré en voz baja furiosamente, cerré mis puños a mis costados y mi respiración se agitó… podría haberlo matado,

— Nadie te ha dicho que escuches — murmuró con firmeza y cierta vergüenza, en verdad no lo estaba haciendo para provocarme, pero el maldito debería saber cuando yo estaba allí soportando el peso del mundo en mis hombros.

— Ya me gustaría, ya. No tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando_ grité en respuesta,

— Intentaré bajarlas de tono — repuso Jacob con sarcasmo,

"_Me das a entender que me odias por ser la otra parte, ella estuvo bien conmigo cuando tú la dejaste, yo fui todo para ella en algún momento… no lo olvides, ella me necesita también…"_

— Sí — contesté aceptando las consecuencias de mis errores, prácticamente la había lanzado a los brazos de él cuando la dejé — También estoy celoso de eso.

— Ya me lo imaginaba yo — susurró él con tono triunfal —Igualar las apuestas hace que el juego adquiera más interés, ¿no?_

— Sueña con ello si quieres._ respondí desafiante, él podía creer que ella lo necesitaba, porque de alguna manera era cierto… pero eso no quería decir que ella lo eligiera para amarlo.

— Ya sabes, Bella todavía podría cambiar de idea — contestó como si hubiese leído mi mente _ Eso, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que yo puedo hacer con ella y tú no. Al menos, claro, sin matarla._

— Duérmete, Jacob — mascullé irritado—Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso_ y no le convenía hacerlo…

— Sí, creo que lo haré. Aquí se está demasiado a gusto_

…si, aprovecha mientras puedas…

Si dormir junto a Bella era su deseo, pues si eso traía un beneficio para ella yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una noche sin ella, pero que ni sueñe quedarse a solas, yo nunca la dejaría.

"_Apuesto que mueres por meterte dentro de su cabeza… si lo hicieras… si pudieras, podrías ver sus sentimientos. Si pudieras ver dentro de ella aclararíamos muchas cosas…" _

Ciertamente el chucho tenía razón, si pudiera ver al menos no tendríamos dudas de sus sentimientos, si es que ella los tiene claro… si al menos pudiera ver.

— Ojalá pudiera — musité despacio,

— Pero ¿serías sincero?_ preguntó con la duda rondando en la cabeza… ¿sincero? ¿si pudiera verla? Por supuesto… si ella no me quería me alejaría… si ella lo amaba a él, al menos yo sabría que podía ser feliz y ser correspondida, yo buscaría mi camino, mi destino que, por supuesto sería nada sin ella… siempre existía la posibilidad de molestar a los Vulturis de nuevo.

— Siempre puedes curiosear a ver qué pasa —murmuré sarcásticamente, quien pudiera ver dentro de mi mente saldría apabullado,

— Bien, tú ves dentro de mi cabeza. Déjame echar una miradita dentro de la tuya esta noche; eso sería justo —

— Tu mente está llena de preguntas. ¿Cuáles quieres que conteste?_ pregunté sabiendo cuales eran las importantes para él…

— Los celos... deben de estar comiéndote. No puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo como parece. A menos que no tengas ningún tipo de sentimientos_

Ja! ¿Sentimientos? Valla… hasta hace unos meses no sabía que existían dentro de mí, si no hubiese sido por mi dulce Bella yo no me hubiera enterado jamás de todo lo que el amor traía a parte del amor mismo, el sentimiento más fuerte. ¿Celos?... si, ese era uno importante después de amor, pero también sentía rabia, frustración, odio… rencor.

— Claro que sí — admití embargado por la ira, un sentimiento que ya parecía propio en mí este último tiempo — Justo en estos momentos lo estoy pasando tan mal que apenas puedo controlar la voz, pero de todos modos es mucho peor cuando no la acompaño, las veces en que ella está contigo y no puedo verla._

— ¿Piensas en esto todo el tiempo? — Susurró— ¿No te resulta difícil concentrarte cuando ella no está?_ … valla pregunta…

— Sí y no — respondí con sinceridad— Mi mente no funciona exactamente igual que la tuya. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas a la vez. Eso significa que puedo pensar siempre en ti y en si es contigo con quien está cuando parece tranquila y pensativa._

Solo eso me carcomía por dentro, no saber en qué momento justo ella pensaba en él, de qué se trataban sus pensamientos y si ella era feliz con ellos… moría a menudo y sabía que lo iba a ser siempre… siempre moriría por ella.

"_¿Así que piensa en mí?" _preguntó la mente de Jacob,

— Sí, supongo que piensa en ti a menudo — murmuré sinceramente — con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría. A Bella le preocupa que seas infeliz. Y no es que tú no lo sepas, ni tampoco que no lo uses de forma deliberada._ admitirlo era como hundir mi orgullo en el infierno, era como darle carta blanca a mi enemigo… dolía…

— Debo usar cuanto tenga a mano — contestó él—. Yo no cuento con tus ventajas, ventajas como la de saber que ella está enamorada de ti_

Exacto… ese era mi único consuelo…

— Eso ayuda —contesté pensando en las palabras dulce de mi Bella, sus "te amo", sus besos, su pasión… el sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por mí más allá de mi desacuerdo.

— Pero Bella también me quiere a mí, ya lo sabes — replicó incansablemente el chucho— Aunque no lo sabe._

Ja!

— No puedo decirte si estás en lo cierto_ murmuré aún sabiendo que él podía llegar a tener razón

— ¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Te gustaría ser capaz de saber también lo que ella piensa?_

Ja… pregunta repetida chucho!...

— Sí y no, otra vez. A ella le gusta más así, y aunque algunas veces me vuelve loco, prefiero que Bella sea feliz._ dije apretándome el corazón, dolía… maldición sí que dolía no saber a ciencia cierta, pero lo prefería así…

— Gracias — susurré— Aunque te suene raro, supongo que me alegro de que estés aquí, Jacob._ Admitir era la virtud de los nobles… yo estaba lejos de ser noble, pero al menos podría intentarlo… por ella.

— Si quieres decir que tanto como a mí me encantaría matarte, yo también estoy contento de que ella se haya calentado, ¿ok?_

— Es una tregua algo incómoda, ¿no?_ rara alianza la del lobo con un vampiro, rara y excepcional que solo lo había logrado ella…

— Ya sé que estás tan loco de celos como yo._ … y eso era aún quedarse corto…

— Pero no soy tan estúpido como para hacer una bandera de ello, como tú. No ayuda mucho a tu caso, ya sabes._

— Tienes más paciencia que yo._ …o podría decirse que a la par de él yo era el viejo y él era el lobo recién nacido que aún le tocaba luchar contra su temperamento,

— Es posible. He tenido cien años de plazo para ejercitarla. Los cien años que llevo esperándola._

— Bueno, y... ¿en qué momento decidiste jugártela como el buen chico lleno de paciencia?_

"_Porque debes admitir que en un principio hubiese sido capaz de arrancarme la cabeza… o intentarlo al menos" _añadió en su mente…

— Cuando me di cuenta del daño que le hacía verse obligada a elegir. En general no me es difícil ejercer este tipo de control. La mayoría de las veces soy capaz de sofocar... los sentimientos poco civilizados que siento por ti con bastante facilidad. Algunas veces ella cree ver en mi interior, pero no puedo estar seguro de eso._ … ni siquiera yo mismo me conocía, todas las cosas desde que ella apareció son nuevas para mí, y eso era abrumador pero… estaba comenzando a manejarlo, al menos lo intentaba.

— Pues yo creo, simplemente, que te preocupa el hecho de que si la obligaras a elegir de verdad, no te escogería a ti._

En una palabra…era miedo… por muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo por ella.

— Eso es verdad en parte, pero sólo una pequeña parte. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de duda. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que ella se hiciera daño intentando escaparse para verte. Después de que acepté que, más o menos, estaba segura contigo, tan segura al menos como ella puede estar, me pareció mejor dejar de llevarla al límite._

— Ya le he dicho a ella todo esto, pero no me cree._ dijo apesadumbrado… por supuesto que no le creería, él era el interesado aquí y mi Bella lo sabía, por esto mismo no podía dejarse llevar solamente por su palabra cuando no sabía la mía… entonces cuando yo comprendí, ella también lo hizo, comprendió mis razones y las aceptó así como también yo aceptaba las suyas. Ella y yo nos entendíamos…

— Lo sé — dije sonriendo,

— Tú te crees que lo sabes todo — masculló entre dientes

— Yo no conozco el futuro — admití, aunque podía dejarme llevar por lo que Alice veía, aunque tampoco era la verdad absoluta…

— ¿Qué harías si ella cambiara de idea? — preguntó él, pensé por un momento en el que solo veía la imagen mía que había visto en la mente de Alice unos meses atrás en Volterra, un sombi… más allá de eso… una nada absoluta… algo informe y sin vida… Algo que quedaría para mí solamente, mi enemigo no tenía por qué saber de mis debilidades,

— Tampoco lo sé._ respondí simplemente, Jacob se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Intentarías matarme? — comentó sarcásticamente como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo, algo impensable… que poco me conocía y que alto volaba con sus deseos,

— No._ contesté

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió burlesco

— ¿De verdad crees que buscaría hacerle daño de esa manera?_ … a pesar de que mis manos me picaban para arrancarle la cabeza, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacer eso… dos razones, la principal heriría a la única persona que logró revivir mi corazón muerto y la secundaria… ella me odiaría y eso era algo que no podría soportar. Jacob dudó durante unos momentos y después suspiró.

— Sí, tienes razón. Ya sé que la tienes, pero algunas veces...

—...te resulta una idea fascinante_ terminé su frase de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, el maldito apretó el rostro contra el saco de dormir sofocando su risa.

— Exactamente — admitió un segundo después,

— ¿Y cómo sería?, me refiero a lo de perderla... — preguntó con voz ronca, en su mente me recriminaba ese momento, en su mente ví a mi Bella… mi ángel como él la había visto, delgada, sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos sin brillo y con un rictus doloroso — ¿Cómo fue cuando pensaste que la habías perdido para siempre? ¿Cómo te las... arreglaste?_

Maldita manera de meter el dedo en la yaga, Jacob había encontrado el único arma que podía derrumbarme, lo único que me punzaba el corazón de manera dolorosa y cruel… el recuerdo.

— Es muy difícil para mí hablar de eso — admití, pero él anhelaba saber… él debía saber—. Ha habido dos ocasiones en las que he pensado eso, aquella vez en que creí que podía dejarla, fue casi... casi insoportable_ agaché la cabeza como si todos aquellos recuerdos pesaran miles de toneladas _ Pensé que Bella me olvidaría y que sería como si no me hubiera cruzado con ella jamás. Durante unos seis meses fui capaz de estar lejos sin romper mi promesa de no interferir en su vida._ recordé Río y mis intentos de rastreo ineficaces, con ella en la cabeza todo se me hacía difícil, sin embargo trataba _ Casi lo conseguí... Luchaba contra la idea, pero sabía que a la larga no vencería; tenía que regresar, aunque sólo fuera para saber cómo estaba. O al menos eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo. Y si la encontraba razonablemente feliz... Me gustaría pensar que, en ese caso, habría sido capaz de marcharme otra vez._ tragué en seco ante la idea de haber llegado un tiempo después, ante la idea de qué hubiese pasado si ella nunca se hubiese tirado de ese acantilado… ¿Hubiese sido feliz con Jacob? ¿Hubiese sido con él con el que la hubiera encontrado?... ¡Por dios cómo hubiese dolido!

_Pero ella no era feliz, así que me habría quedado. Y claro, este es el modo en que me ha convencido para quedarme con ella mañana. Hace un rato tú te estabas preguntando qué era lo que me motivaba... y por qué ella se sentía tan innecesariamente culpable. Me recuerda lo que le hice cuando me marché, lo que le seguiré haciendo si me marcho. Ella se siente fatal por sentirse así, pero tiene razón. Yo nunca podré compensarle por aquello, pero tampoco dejaré de intentarlo, de todos modos_

"_Valla… nunca lo pensé de ese modo, supongo que no darás brazo a torcer fácilmente y mucho más si ella te corresponde a ti…" _quise confirmar sus pensamientos pero él volvió a hablar,

— ¿Y aquella otra vez, cuando pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste? —

¿Qué sentí?... maldito chucho, nunca te sentirás de esa manera porque no la amas tan devastadoramente como lo hago yo, aunque espero que al menos se angustie ante el peligro inminente para ella, si la ama tanto lo sentiría…

— Sí — contesté finalmente— Posiblemente tú te sentirás igual dentro de poco, ¿no? La manera en que nos percibes a nosotros no te permitirá verla sólo como "Bella" y nada más, pero eso es lo que ella será._ dije evadiendo lo que no deseaba admitir,

— Eso no es lo que te he preguntado_

— No puedo describir cómo me sentí. No tengo palabras._ murmuré rápida y bruscamente, él no tenía por qué saber… no tenía por qué regodearse con mi desdicha en ese tiempo, mis ansias de llorar y no poder hacerlo, mi grito desesperado entre esas cuatro paredes mugrientas luego de hablar con él, la sensación de ahogamiento y finalmente la muerte… la nada.

— Pero tú te fuiste porque no querías que ella se convirtiera en una chupasangres. Deseabas que continuara siendo humana._

— Jacob, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la amaba, supe que había sólo cuatro posibilidades. La primera alternativa, la mejor para Bella, habría sido que no sintiera eso tan fuerte que siente por mí, que me hubiera dejado y se hubiera marchado. Yo lo habría aceptado, aunque eso no modificara mis sentimientos. Tú piensas que yo soy como... una piedra viviente, dura y fría. Y es verdad. Somos lo que somos y es muy raro que experimentemos ningún cambio real, pero cuando eso sucede, como cuando Bella entró en mi vida, es un cambio permanente. No hay forma de volver atrás..._ definitivamente seguiría siendo un estático vampiro que amaría a una humana por toda la eternidad, no había poder suficiente en el mundo para arrancarla de mi… continué con mi explicación, con mi percepción de amor… mi ambivalencia y mis opciones…

_La segunda opción, la que yo escogí al principio, fue quedarme con ella a lo largo de toda su vida humana. A Bella no le convenía malgastar su tiempo con alguien que no podía ser humano como ella, pero era la alternativa que yo podía encarar con mayor facilidad. Sabiendo, por supuesto, que cuando ella muriera, yo también encontraría una forma de morir. Sesenta o setenta años seguramente me parecerían muy pocos años... Pero entonces se demostró lo peligroso que era para ella vivir tan cerca de mi mundo... Parecía que iba mal todo lo que podía ir mal. O bien pendía sobre nosotros... esperando para golpearnos. Me aterrorizaba pensar que ni siquiera tendría esos sesenta años si me quedaba cerca de Bella siendo ella humana._ expliqué, luego de eso había venido Jassper con su irrefrenable tentación aquella fatídica noche en la que el mayor error de mi existencia se hizo presente, y continué mi explicación a un atento Jacob,

_Así que escogí la tercera posibilidad, la que, sin duda, se ha convertido en el peor error de mi muy larga vida, como ya sabes: Salir de su vida, esperando que ella se viera forzada a aceptar la primera alternativa. No funcionó y casi nos mata a ambos en el camino._ tragué en seco ante esta confirmación, desde allí había quedado claro, al menos para mí porque Bella sagazmente lo sabía desde un principio, que no podíamos vivir separados, que no podíamos volver a pasar por lo mismo una vez más… que lo nuestro era irrefrenable e inquebrantable…

_ ¿Qué es lo que me queda, sino la cuarta opción? Es lo que ella quiere, o al menos, lo que cree querer. Estoy intentando retrasarlo, darle tiempo para que encuentre una razón que le haga cambiar de idea, pero Bella es muy... terca. Eso ya lo sabes. Tendré suerte si consigo alargarlo unos cuantos meses más. Tiene pánico a hacerse mayor y su cumpleaños es en septiembre..._ murmuré a sabiendas del poco tiempo que Bella prescindía antes de su cumpleaños, tendríamos que acelerar la boda para cumplir con mi condición, luego yo tendría que cumplir con ella… en más de un sentido.

— Me gusta la primera alternativa — respondió él — Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar esto, pero veo cuánto la amas... a tu manera. No lo puedo negar._

"_Una manera retorcida y sumamente nociva para ella" _replicó en su mente…

_Teniendo eso en cuenta, no creo que debas abandonar todavía la primera opción. Pienso que hay grandes probabilidades de que ella estuviera bien. Una vez pasado el tiempo, claro. Ya sabes, si no hubiera saltado del acantilado en marzo y si tú hubieras esperado otros seis meses antes de venir a comprobar... Bueno, podrías haberla encontrado razonablemente feliz. Tenía un plan en marcha_

— Quizá hubiera funcionado. Era un plan muy bien pensado._ admití, en su mente bailaba la idea de un beso… un posible beso aquella noche que ella se tiró del acantilado… un noviazgo, salidas, distracción, una Bella feliz. No puedo evadir el hecho de que eso me revolvió el estómago, pero en su cabeza mi Bella era razonablemente feliz.

— Así es , pero... — entonces comenzó a susurrar rápido como si eso hubiese sido lo que había tenido atascado en la garganta desde mi regreso— dame un año chupasa..., Edward. Creo que puedo hacerla feliz, de verdad. Es cabezota, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero tiene capacidad de sanar. De hecho, se hubiera curado antes. Y ella podría seguir siendo humana, en compañía de Charlie y Renée, y maduraría, tendría niños y... sería Bella._ suspiró y nuevamente comenzó su diatriba _Tú la quieres tanto como para ver las ventajas de este plan. Ella cree que eres muy altruista, pero ¿lo eres de veras? ¿Puedes llegar a considerar la idea de que yo sea mejor para Bella que tú?_

— Ya lo he hecho — contesté serenamente— En muchos sentidos, tú serías mucho más apropiado para ella que cualquier otro ser humano. Bella necesita alguien a quien cuidar y tú eres lo bastante fuerte para protegerla de sí misma y de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Ya lo has hecho, razón por la que estoy en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida, es decir, para siempre, sea lo que sea que venga antes... Incluso le he preguntado a Alice si Bella estaría mejor contigo. Es imposible que lo sepa, claro: mi hermana no puede veros; así que Bella, de momento, está segura de su elección._ si al menos pudiera ver eso a falta de su mente, habría reconsiderado las cosas, sería duro… doloroso, pero lo hubiera hecho por ella, por su verdadera felicidad, por ahora solo me quedaba creer en su decisión _Pero no voy a ser tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior, Jacob. No voy a intentar obligarla a que escoja de nuevo la primera alternativa. Me quedaré mientras ella me quiera a su lado._ aclaré, solo ella me podía sacar de su lado, nunca más pretendería decidir por ella… nunca más.

— ¿Y si al final decidiera que me quiere a mí? — desafió valientemente—.De acuerdo, es una posibilidad muy remota, te concedo eso._

— La dejaría marchar._ admití con el corazón retorcido, por un segundo… solo por un segundo el dolor de la perdida había temblado en mi corazón…

— ¿Sin más? ¿Simplemente así?_

— En el sentido de que nunca le mostraría lo duro que eso sería para mí, sí, pero me mantendría vigilante. Mira, Jacob, también tú podrías dejarla algún día. Como Sam y Emily, tampoco tú tendrías opción. Siempre estaría esperando para sustituirte y me moriría de ganas de que eso sucediera._

"_Eres terco hombre… pero te concedo crédito por astuto_" resopló por lo bajo mientras pensaba…

— Bueno, has sido mucho más sincero de lo que tenía derecho a esperar, Edward. Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu mente._ … era mejor así ¿verdad? Conocer al enemigo es la mejor estrategia para vencer, él corría con menos ventaja que yo, así que no podía estar preocupado por eso.

— Como te he dicho, me siento extrañamente agradecido por tu presencia en su vida esta noche. Es lo menos que podía hacer... ya sabes, Jacob, si no fuera por el hecho de que somos enemigos naturales y que pretendes robarme la razón de mi existencia, en realidad, creo que me caerías muy bien._ admití sinceramente, en otro tiempo, otra situación, tal vez como humano, tal vez sin Bella en el medio… hubiéramos sido amigos, quizá…

— Quizá... si no fueras un asqueroso vampiro que planea quitarle la vida a la chica que amo... Bueno, no, ni siquiera entonces._

"_Embustero… te aprovechas de su amor para hincarle el diente" _reí entre dientes con sus pensamientos, él no entendía aún que esa no era mi decisión… era de ella.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —murmuré luego de un segundo de silencio…

— ¿Acaso necesitas preguntar?_

— Sólo escucho tus pensamientos. Es sobre una historia que Bella no tenía interés alguno en contarme el otro día. Algo acerca de una tercera esposa..._ … no creía tener otra oportunidad junto a él para sacar mis dudas,

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

"_Es parte de una leyenda de nuestro pueblo, su sacrificio significó mucho para los Quilotes… pues, ella se sacrificó en una lucha contra los chupasangre para salvar a la familia que le quedaba. Su hijo ya había muerto y su marido Taha Aki… en medio de la lucha la tercera esposa tomó un cuchillo del cinturón de uno de los hijos que estaban a su lado, aún jóvenes para transformarse y luchar… ella era la única esperanza, corrió hacia la Mujer Fría con la daga en alto. Ésta sonrió, sin distraerse apenas de la lucha con su marido. No temía ni a la débil humana ni al cuchillo, que apenas le arañaría la piel, la chupasangre estaba dispuesta ya a descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Taha Aki… Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado, ella cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón… fue su sacrificio. Así la vampira se distrajo y no pudo evitar la tentación de la sangre que caía de la tercera esposa, el marido de ella aprovechó la distracción y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la mujer… la mató"_

¿Eso era? ¡¿Eso era lo que pretendía hacer Bella? Un sacrificio… estaba segura de hacerlo en última instancia… ella tenía el coraje y la nobleza, ella iba a hacerlo… no dejaría que ella lo haga, ella no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerme eso, no pisaría el claro… no mientras yo esté a su lado.

— Claro. ¡Claro! — rugí apretando los puños contra mi cuerpo— Hubiera preferido que tus mayores se hubieran callado esa historia para ellos mismos, Jacob._

— ¿No te gusta ver a las sanguijuelas en el papel de chicos malos? _ replicó burlón— Ya sabes que lo son. Entonces y ahora._

— Lo cierto es que esa parte me importa un rábano. ¿No adivinas con qué personaje podría sentirse identificada Bella?_ murmuré desafiante… ¿tan corto era de cerebro era el perro como para no entender?...

"_¿Qué?... personaje?... oh… ¿qué…?" _pensó luego de un minuto… estúpido…

— Oh, oh. Agggg. La tercera esposa. Vale, ya veo por dónde vas._

— Por eso quiere estar en el claro. Para hacer lo que pueda, por poco que sea, tal como dijo... — suspiré— Ése es otro buen motivo para que mañana no me separe de ella. Tiene una gran inventiva cuando desea algo.

— Pues ya sabes, tu hermano de armas le dio esa misma idea tanto como la propia historia._ se defendió el cobarde…

— Nadie pretendió hacer daño — musite ante su acusación

— ¿Y cuánto durará esta pequeña tregua? — Preguntó luego de un momento tratando de que no cayéramos otra vez en la discordia— ¿Hasta el amanecer? ¿O mejor esperamos hasta que termine la lucha?_

"Tal vez luego de que la lucha termine… después no habrá motivo alguno"

Estoy de acuerdo contigo perro… no habrá motivo, pensé silenciosamente…

— Cuando amanezca — susurramos a la vez, lo cual me causó risa— Que duermas bien, Jacob — mascullé con sinceridad, después de todo iba a ser el único que lo iba a lograr mientras yo iba a tener que soportar sus sueños, sus fantasías, sus pensamientos… y el hecho de pasar la noche abrazado a la luz de mi existencia— Disfruta del momento.

"_Si claro… ¿podría incluso estar mejor que ahora?... siempre me gustó su olor a fresa, eso me enloquece… tal vez todo su cuerpo huele igual, su cuello… gran tentación ¿no?, su piernas suaves y pálidas, quisiera tocarlas a ver si son suaves como se ven, su vientre… su"_

— No quería decir eso de forma tan literal._ gruñí

— Lo siento — farfulló—Podrías dejarme, ya sabes... dejarnos una cierta intimidad.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir, Jacob? — me ofrecí cerrando el puño, uno le haría bien justo ahora…

— Podrías intentarlo — desafió el perro— Sería interesante ver quién saldría peor parado, ¿no?_

— No me tientes mucho, lobo. Mi paciencia no es tan grande como para eso._ advertí, ¿Qué a caso no conocía la fuerza de su enemigo?... yo no tendría piedad…

— Mejor no me muevo ahora, si no te importa._ murmuró riendo,

"Si… definitivamente quiero saber si se siente igual de suave a cómo se ve…"

Comencé a tararear la nana de mi Bella, eso la ayudaría a dormir mejor y sin los miedos que esta noche en especial la inundaban… a demás de ahuyentar los sucios pensamientos que a propósito tenía el perro, descarado y sucio chucho…

Mañana sería otro día, el definitorio… en el que al fin íbamos a poder sacar una parte de los problemas de encima, confiaba en nuestra alianza, en nuestra unión fortuita y obligada, en la unión de nuestras fuerzas… confiaba en vigilar a Bella de cerca para que no cometiera ninguna locura, debía hacerlo, era necesario.

* * *

**Amigas, no iba a publicar este One Shoot, pero lo hice porque una chica esta publicando cosas sin mi permiso, si bien me nombra como una pequeña mención, no me pidió permiso para hacerlo. Este es su perfil... _http:/ www. /u/2422536/ Lucero _Cullen_ sáquenle los espacios. Ya le dejé mis palabras y le ped+í que publicara en su perfil mi link ya que soy la autora del Shoot pero no lo hizo... besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
